En tus ojos
by Carmina Lehahiah
Summary: Cuando él la ve le sudan las manos, siente el corazon más pesado y una corriente electrica le traspasa la columna. Cuando ella lo ve se le ruborizan las mejillas, se le corta la respiracion, le tiemblan las piernas y siente un cosquilleo intenso en el vientre. GaLe, romanticon


**En tus ojos.**

**Carmina Lehahiah**

**Primer escrito de Fairy Tail y no podía ser otra pareja que mi favorita Gajeel x Levi. Es que ellos son tan tiernos… tan solo serán tres capítulos.**

**Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y esta historia fue inspirada en dos canciones: Shy de Sonata Árctica y Mírame de Saurom. **

**¡Que disfruten! **

Capitulo I: _**Ella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

**_Cuando la vi por primera vez ella sonría dulcemente mientras dormía apoyada en el cristal de la ventana. Afuera llovía a cántaros y a ella parecía tranquilizarla el sonido que hacían las gotas al impactar con la ventana. _**

_**Yo, bueno…Yo estaba parado a mitad del pasillo del autobús, mojado, embobado, y quizás enamorado a primera vista.** _

El cotidiano cielo azul de la ciudad de Magnolia se había encapotado en las primeras horas de la tarde. Como siempre el servicio meteorológico se equivocaba. Eran las 5:45 de la tarde y pocas personas transitaban por las calles del centro debido a que era domingo. Gajeel Redfox, un joven de cabellera larga azabache y ojos rojos, bostezada por milésima vez en ese día. Sentado en el mostrador con la mejilla descansando en su mano derecha veía como pasaban los minutos en el reloj sobre la puerta del local.

Era domingo y como cualquier domingo él debería estar en casa durmiendo desde la 1:00 de la tarde hasta las 8:00 de la noche. Descansando y solo preocupado de darle comida a su pequeño gato Lily. Mas allí estaba aburrido porque nadie, absolutamente nadie en todo el santo día se había pasado por el lugar. Una tienda de dulces, la cual atendía su única amiga, Juvia. Aunque pensándolo bien quizás nadie se había atrevido a entrar debido a que él sostenía una mirada asesina. Bueno él no podía estar de buen humor rodeado de color rosa, dulces, globitos y además llevando un delantal de corazones. Definitivamente tenia que haber rechazado la oferta.

Salió del local a las 6:10 de la tarde. Apago las luces, y se auto regaló –hurto- dos paqueticos de galletas de nuez, se aseguro de haber dejado todo bien cerrado y tomo camino hacia la parada de autobuses, al fin rumbo a casa.

Gajeel era estudiante de quinto semestre en Ingeniería Metalúrgica. Tenía pocos amigos por no decir que no tenía amigos, pero contando los más cercanos eran Juvia Loxar, -algo así como su mejor amiga aunque él lo negara porque sonaba gay- y un chico vecino suyo que cuidaba de Lily cuando el se ausentaba algunos días de casa, Rogue Cheney.

A medio camino de la parada gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer y maldijo en voz baja. ¡¿Quién le mandaba hacerle caso al tipo del tiempo?! ¡Siempre, siempre se equivocaban!...O sea él había dejado el paraguas esa mañana antes de salir porque el tipo del clima aseguraba un día perfectamente soleado, "maldito pelele" maldijo al tipo. La lluvia descargo con fuerza inundando pozos de lodo en los parques y empapando a los transeúntes como él. Estaba tan mojado que la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo de una manera incomoda. Pero hubo ese día un milagroso acontecimiento, el bus llego rápido así que no tuvo que esperar más tiempo para poder llegar a casa y sentirse cálido. Con pasaje en mano subió al transporte, cancelo y camino por el largo pasillo hasta situar los últimos asientos vacios, "perfecto" pensó.

Al caminar algo en los asientos del medio llamo su atención. Una menuda figura femenina que dormía abrazándose a si misma sus desnudos brazos. Se detuvo, no supo porque pero no pudo seguir caminando. La chica sonrió dormida y un mechón de sus cabellos azules salió de su lugar detrás de la oreja para quedarse instalado en sus mejillas. No podía explicarse porque pero a pesar de que minutos antes su cuerpo temblaba por el frio en ese momento estaba cálido, específicamente en su pecho. Una tuerca se removió dentro suyo, sintió un vacio en el estomago y hasta las mano le sudaron. Tonto, estaba allí embelesado por una extraña y sintiéndose más extraño que nunca.

—¿Podría tomar asiento? – pregunto otro pasajero, visiblemente molesto porque él obstruía el pasillo.

Estuvo tentado a sentarse a su lado pero al ver que ella se removía como si fuese a despertar, salió de su embobada actitud y siguió hasta los últimos asientos. ¡Por dios!, Gajeel estaba nervioso. Estando ya sentado, no dejo de observarla. La chica se había despertado por el alboroto de unos jóvenes en edad de secundaria, se observo en el espejo de su polvera, se acomodo sus cabellos y la cinta color naranja en ellos. La mayor parte del viaje la chica se dedico a mirar por la ventana y él a verla a ella. Luego de algunos minutos, ella se bajo una parada antes que él.

No pudo sacársela de la cabeza durante toda la noche, incluso el lunes, el martes, el miércoles…toda la semana. A pesar de ser pequeña y parecer mucho mas joven que él algo había en ella que le llamaba la atención. Nunca había visto a una mujer como ella, era pequeña como un hada y tenía una linda sonrisa. Gajeel se moría por verla aunque sea una vez más.

…

Los días fueron pasando y fue tanta sus ganas de verla que un sábado por la tarde había llamado a su amiga Juvia ofreciéndole sus servicios para el domingo. Solo con el deseo de encontrarla de nuevo de camino a casa. No obstante, ella no estaba allí ni ese domingo ni los que vinieron…fue exactamente dos meses de intentos fallidos.

El lunes luego de su último intento se maldijo por no haberse sentado a su lado ese día, por no haberse bajado siquiera y haberse presentado, aunque pareciese un loco y ella se asustara…"Bueno pensándolo bien esa no era tan buena idea, joder" exclamo lo ultimo frustrado sintiéndose como una chica adolescente enamorada de su indiferente y frio sempai.

Se rindió completamente ese lunes. Fue una casualidad de muchas y aunque las ansias de verla de nuevo incrementaran día con día en algún momento debían agotarse, debía aceptarlo. Que más daba.

Mas el destino le demostraría a Gajeel Redfox que no había sido casualidad, que solo tenia que haber sido paciente para enamorarse con mucha más intensidad.

La temporada de parciales había llegado y como típico estudiante universitario su humor estaba de perros, tanto que si le hablaban estaba seguro de gruñirle al osado. Bajo sus ojos unas líneas oscuras decoraban sus orbes rojas desde algunos días. Había estudiado hasta el cansancio, tenía muchos días sin dormir siquiera cinco horas y para agregarle sazón tampoco había dejado de pensarla. Definitivamente no era su mejor momento.

Salió de la universidad como un zombi y camino rumbo a casa. Aun faltaban algunos exámenes así que debía estudiar luego de la cena y seguramente quedarse hasta tarde en ello. Fue por eso que decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso antes y que mejor lugar que una cafetería. Tomar café disminuía las ganas de dormir, Juvia decía que el café le daba insomnio. A Gajeel nunca le había funcionado pero no negaba que lo necesitara. Sentarse, tomarlo y relajarse unos minutos.

Su entrada al colorido lugar fue anunciado por una campanilla arriba de la puerta. De inmediato una mujer de cabellos plateados y sonrisa misteriosa se acerco a él.

— Bienvenido – fue lo único que dijo invitándolo a tomar asiento. Gajeel ubico una mesa para dos en lo más profundo del amplio local, casi tapada por una columna y visiblemente alejada del ruido. Perfecta para relajarse un poco.

A los dos minutos de tomar asiento una rubia de pechos voluptuosos se acerco a tomar su orden. Sus labios degustaron un caliente café negro con poca azúcar. Observo el lugar con detenimiento, el café "Fairy Tail" quedaba a pocas cuadras de donde el residía, Gajeel nunca había entrado allí por considerarlo un lugar bullicioso. Recordó que en ese sitio su amiga había conocido a su novio, Gray fullbuster un exhibicionista, cabeza hueca y frívolo, al menos así lo consideraba él. Juvia le aseguro que había sido amor a primera vista, él se burlo de ella diciéndole que tal cosa no existía. Que equivocado estaba.

Las camareras andaban de aquí para allá y les hecho un ojo buscando en ellas lo que desea encontrar. Una pequeña damita de cabellos azules. Dio un sorbo largo al café tibio. De repente la campanilla sonó y curioso llevo su vista a la puerta. Abrió los ojos de par en par y el corazón comenzó a bombear de prisa. Allí estaba ella, vestía un corto vestido naranja y unas sandalias bajas. Su cabello estaba decorado por una cinta del mismo color del vestido y llevaba consigo un bolso grande cruzado. Sonrió a la chica que lo había recibido a él y se disculpo. Pudo escuchar su voz…Cantarina y hermosa. Toda ella era fascinante.

_**Cuando te vi por segunda vez me sudaron las manos, el corazón me latía tan deprisa que lo sentía más grande y una corriente eléctrica me bajo y subió por la columna vertebral.** _

Tan solo debía tomarse unos minutos de descanso sin embargo paso más de tres horas en el lugar, tomando café negro sin azúcar y embreándose con la risa de la chica. Cuando la escucho reír le pareció el canto de los ángeles. Es más toda ella parecía un ángel. ¡Oh vaya! Cuan idiotas nos vuelve el amor.

La chica se movía con gracia por el lugar y hacia sonreír con su amabilidad hasta el cliente más gruñón. Al despedirse del sitio se pregunto con rencor porque no había tenido la suerte de que ella lo entendiera. "no importa" se consoló pues tenia todo el tiempo para que ella lo atendiera. Visitaría a Fairy Tail todos los días a partir de ese momento.

Fue así que el café de alegres camareras se convirtió en su lugar favorito, incluso fue muchas veces con su amiga Juvia, quien pensaba que su amigo iba el lugar para ver a las chicas voluptuosas que lo atendía.

— Descuida, solo es un buen lugar para relajarme – aclaro Gajeel.

El destino volvía a mover sus hilos para convertir lo que seria una buena oportunidad en una desesperada y angustiante situación. Gajeel aguardaba cada tarde para ser atendido por su chica, pero como si estuvieran jugando con él aparecía la rubia y la mujer de cabellos plateados para tomar su orden. Estuvo tentando muchas veces a irse pero el solo hecho de verla y escuchar su risa lo dejaban plantado en el sitio hasta que se hacia de noche y el lugar se empezaba a despejar.

Lo peor…Ella nunca lo miro ni por casualidad, nunca.

Nada algo.

Cansado de intentar que algo pasara se rindió. Ese viernes no acudió a su cita con el café sino que se quedo a leer un poco –como odiaba leer- para el examen del lunes. Y no es que el fuese un estudiante dedicado pero en algo quería ocupar su cabeza para olvidar definitivamente a aquella chica extraña que le había revuelto su vida sin ni siquiera cruzarle una palabra, sin ni siquiera haberle dedicado una sonrisa.

Se enamoro de ella sin que ella lo hubiese volteado a mirar aunque sea una vez…Y era doloroso, terriblemente doloroso.

.

.

...

**Espero que les haya gustado. Bye bye**

**Postada: Nii-san creo que Gajeel me ha quedado empalagoso, ¿Qué crees tú? Aun así me encanto imaginarmelo en esas circunstancias. jejeje**


End file.
